


All things come to those who wait

by arianatnt321



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Murder Husbands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianatnt321/pseuds/arianatnt321
Summary: Will is having dreams that should bother him...only they don't. Hannibal is understandibly pleased.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	All things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> A short Hannigram drabble! I love them, but I'm sorry if they're too ooc. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be able to portray Hannibal exactly as he is in the show, worth a shot though. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bryan Fuller.

Hannibal opened the door and Will barely looked at him before he walked in and slowly walked over towards his chair, Hannibal sitting in his and studying him as intently as he always did. 

“How are you, Will?” The Doctor asked. 

Will wanted to laugh. And cry. And punch Hannibal in the face until his eyes were too swollen to stare at him in that way of his.

He was exhausted. 

The dreams he was having making it impossible for him to sleep. He dreamt of killing people, people he knew, people he didn’t and people the Ripper had killed.

He dreamt of Hannibal looking proudly at him as he killed them and how he himself rejoiced at the recognition.

He dreamt of Hannibal kissing him with bloody lips and Will enjoying the taste of whoever he’d killed

It had been going on for weeks and the closer he got to nailing Hannibal the worse it got. After he supposedly killed Freddie Lounds, Will had barely been able to sleep, waking up stiff and aching and guilty. 

Because of the lack of sleep his hallucinations were back and he saw the wendigo multiple times a day.

“I’m fine, and you Dr.?” Will managed, releasing a breath.

Hannibal gave him a look. “When was the last time you slept, Will?” 

He looked away, glancing around the room and the stag was there all of a sudden, right beside him.

As always, Will wanted to touch it, mostly to see if the creature would let him. Will wanted to melt against it and close his eyes and sleep for days. 

“Last night.” Will answered. 

“For how long?” Hannibal pressed. 

“Three hours.” Will admitted. “The longest night I’ve had was four hours, two weeks ago.” 

“You haven’t had trouble sleeping since your encephalitis was treated.” Hannibal stated. “Are Mr. Tiers and Miss. Lounds deaths keeping you awake?” 

Will couldn’t hold back a snort. If only. “No. That’s not it.” He said, looking away. 

His so called therapist merely arched an eyebrow in question, pressing silently.

If I told you, I'd be giving you what you want, wouldn’t?” 

“Now you’ve made even more curious, Will.” Hannibal said, leaning forward slightly. “Have I earned enough of your trust?” 

Will looked back at him with a tired frown. “I dream of killing people, people I know and people I don't. Of recreating your kills.” He breathed out. “And you’re always there, watching.” 

He notices Hannibal’s almost imperceptible reaction, a minuscule smile before he spoke. “Do you find them disturbing?” He asks. 

Again, Will wants to cry and punch Hannibal at the same time. “What I find disturbing, is how not disturbed I am about them.” He bites out through gritted teeth. “In them i am . . . I'm exactly who you’d like me to be.” 

“Who do you believe i want you to be, Will?” Hannibal asked him curiously. There was a glint in his eyes that made Will’s heart beat faster. 

Will took a moment before answering. “I think . . . I think you want me to be myself, what you perceive me to be, at least. You don’t want me to be held back by morals and guilt.” He said quietly. 

Hannibal smiled at him. “Exactly, Will.” He said. “Look how far you’ve come already, your confidence has grown immensely since you and I met.” 

It was the freaking smile that made Will break, as he started to feel overheated and his neck flushed red. 

“That’s not all I dream about.” Will blurted out, standing up abruptly. 

Hannibal inclined his head, curious.. “What else, William?” 

The way he said his name, Will thought, nobody else said it that way...like it meant something. Will shook his head, trying to fight off the daze that had settled over him and closed the distance between him and Hannibal, coming to stand in front of him.

Leaning down, he used his hands to make Hannibal uncross his legs, which he did easily and fell to his knees in the space they created for him, hands on Hannibal’s thighs.  
Will didn’t look up at Hannibal, staring at his hands on his legs and feeling the muscle underneath in no small amount of awe, before he lifted his eyes towards Hannibal’s who was staring at him intently. Will held Hannibal's gaze for a moment and then moved closer, resting his head on his chest, hands coming up to his sides, feeling the material beneath them.

He could hear Hannibal’s heartbeat and Will thought it sounded a little fast. Hannibal hesitated for only a second and then his arms encircled Will, who pressed himself closer to Hannibal and sighed deeply, the sound coming out like a broken sob.

It felt exactly as he had imagined, only a thousand times better. He felt safe and grounded. Every confused and distressing thought leaking out of him as if he were now exactly where he’d always meant to be.

Will’s eyes watered at the feeling of relief and he hoped Hannibal didn’t mind his clothes getting a little wet. 

“Will.” Hannibal said, sounding almost reverent, gently running a hand through Will’s hair. “Is this what you dream about?” 

Will nodded against him. “Among other things.”  
The meaning was clear in his tone and after a moment, Hannibal tugged him up and sat Will on his lap, so he was straddling him. 

“You’re beautiful.” Hannibal said, brushing away a tear. 

In answer, Will kissed him, a mere press of lips at first that turned heated as Hannibal took control and for once Will was certain that he was doing the right thing, not only for society and Jack, but for himself.

Pulling away after a long moment Will asked, breathlessly, “Can we leave? Go somewhere new?” 

Hannibal kissed his hair and smiled, infinitely pleased. “Of course. I’ve had everything arranged for sometime now, as a precaution”

In Florence, when they saw a resurrected Freddie’s articles on the “Murder Husbands.” Hannibal and Will chuckled as they got ready to go out for the night. 

Hunting.


End file.
